I need a gun
by 2DimensionalNoodle
Summary: A western Gorillaz story that came to me randomly. Probably a one shot. They are all the same age, around 30. There will be violence and language, so I'm gonna rate this T. Maybe 2nu? You'll never know... unless you read this! If you want another chapter, please review! Its always nice to know what people think.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying this, I think its gonna be a one shot unless you want more. This just came to me, there will be violence so I'm gonna rate this T. They are all going to be the same age, around 30. Possibly 2nu?**

Murdoc and his gang were wandering the dry, lifeless Arizona desert. "You think there's gonna be a town nearby? I'm kinda thirsty and my canteen's empty." 2D whined to Murdoc.

"Well, maybe you should'nt drink all your fuckin' water before we go into the desert! Dullard." Murdoc retorted.

"As much as I hate to say this 'D, Murdoc's right. You should'nt drink all your water beforehand." Russel added.

Noodle watched silently, giggling, as 2D was kinda stupid. She had gotten used to it and begun to love that quality of his. A whoop sounded nearby and the beat of horse hooves were heard. Gunshots rang out in the still, dry air. Native Americans. Noodle drew her gun and fired at one's horse, killing the horse and throwing him off of his was trampled by the oncoming rest took aim with their rifles and begun firing. They all instantly ducked behind rocks, leaving their horses horses panicked and ran off. One was shot and fell over, presumably dead. "Fuck!" Murdoc yelled as a bullet whizzed past him, narrowly missing him, going right through his hat.

He took a few shots and killed one. Noodle cried out as a bullet went into her shoulder. She ducked down. "Noodle!" Russel yelled, rushing to her aid. "Damn it!" Russel said. 2D shot twice and put each right between the eyes of one. For someone with 8-ball fractures, he sure had good aim. That was the reason Murdoc had "recruited" 2D in the first place. In reality, he saw 2D duel someone, put one through his badge, and Murdoc kidnapped him afterwards. 2D took some more shots and killed the remaining two. It was over. "How's Noodle?" 2D asked with urgency.

"Not good." Russel replied. This had got to be the first time Noodle had gotten shot before. She usually avoided them with ease."She's bleeding a lot, and the bandages were on my horse. We've gotta find a town and fast." Russel cradled Noodle in his big, muscular, arms. They went north, where they were originally before the sun set, they had came upon a was a fairly normal town, with a saloon, a hospital, and a few houses. They rushed over to the were used to getting strange looks from everyone, because it was unusual to see two British guys, one with blue hair and black eyes, and one that was green, and a big black guy with glowing white eyes. It was normal to see Chinese people, but it was unusual to see a Japanese woman,let alone one with a gun. They rushed in, blood all over their hands. The medic took her, taking a few glances at them. He took her into another room. They tried to follow him, but he gestured to them to stay where they are. There was a bench there, and they sat down there. 2D sat there, worrying about what will happen to Noodle. He blushed a little at the thought of her. He was a little ashamed of his crush,but he had begun to accept it. He always thought she would never like him, because he was so stupid and clumsy, and she was so smart and graceful. Still, he held onto it. Russel sat there worrying about Noodle too, as he was always a sort of a father figure to her, even though she was only 3 years younger. Murdoc worried, yes, but he was occupied with the nurse sitting next to him. Finally, the medic came out. "She'll be fine, although her shoulder will be sore for a few days. Miss... uh... Noodle, would like to see you." They all ran into the room, Murdoc saying goodbye to the nurse, who winked at him. Noodle was lying down on a bed, smiling weakly as they came in. "Hey guys. I know you're worrying about me, but I'll be fine." Noodle said, her voice croaking.

"Oh Noodle. I'm so worried. You usually avoid the bullets, but..." Russel said, his voice trailing off.

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow." Noodle said. 2D sighed with relief. Noodle noticed this, and looked at him. He blushed, and quickly looked away. Noodle smiled a coy smile. "I'm going to rest for a while, so why don't you guys go to the saloon."

"If you say so. Well, I'll be at the saloon." Murdoc said a little too eagerly,walking out the door. 2D and Russel glared at him. Russel planted a fatherly kiss on Noodles cheek, and went out. 2D began after Russel, but Noodle called him back. "2D, come here." Noodle gestured to 2D to come closer to her. Noodle whispered to 2D, "You don't need to hide it anymore.", and kissed a tender kiss on his cheek. 2D's face flushed, and he backed off. "I-I don't-no-" 2D said, nervously. Noodle looked surprised, and she looked embarrassed. 2D rushed out of the room.

Back at the saloon, 2D put his head down on the bar, and he took another long swig of his whiskey."Well, shit."he said."What'll happen now?"


	2. I need a Gun chp 2

**Hello again! I know I haven't written anything at all for a while, but that's just cuz i was super busy. Also, I decided to give up on my other story. Enjoy!**

At the bar, 2D was on his third whiskey, thinking about Noodle. What would happen? Could they really... Murdoc walked over with a girl who was wearing very' very little. That didn't surprise him. Murdoc had a tendancy to do that to women, however disgusting he was. He looked he had had quite a bit to drink, because he was staggering. "Hey, dullard. I'm gonna find a room with Eileen here. You enjoy yourself. Have fun being tortured 'bout Noodle." 2D looked up. How did he know that?

Many, many whiskeys later, 2D was passed out on the bar, and was woken up by the bartender picking him up and throwing him out. The next morning, he decided to go to Noodle at the hospital. "Hey Noodle," he said.

"Toochie, I've been thinking... I don't think we can do this. It's just... I can't handle something like this. But the good news is that I can go today, and right now! I just hope this won't come between us as friends." The doctor came in.

"Ms. Noodle, according to this you can- Oh-uh- I- uh I hope I'm not intruding- uh, sorry 'bout that." He blushed.

"It's quite alright. Now, what were you gonna tell me?" asked Noodle.

"You can leave now." he said, backing out of the room. Noodle smiled at 2D.

"Should we go?" she asked. 2D mumbled something along the lines of "sure", and they went out.

At the bank, there was a couple of outlaws robbing them. Thankfully Noodle still had her gun, and 2D would never let his go. They ran in, kicking the door in and taking a few shots. There were a lot more than they originally thought. 5 at the counter, 3 at the other door, and 4 in the back. "Oh boy." 2D said, taking a few shots from his .45. He hit one and he crumpled to the ground, lifeless. That set them off and they took some shots. They dived behind the counter, as shots rang out around took a shot and put one right between the eyes of one with a rhinestone on his eye patch. (Get it, rhinestone eyes) Noodle took a few shots as well, but didn't hit anyone. 2D jumped up from behind the counter and fired as fast as he possibly could, and for every bullet he shot, it drilled into the skull of a thief. There were only 3 left. 2 at the counter, and 1 in the back. He ran over to the one at the counter and bashed their heads together and shot them before they hit the ground. Noodle killed the last by shooting him in the groin. "I guess my aims a bit rusty, eh?" asked Noodle lightheartedly. 2D said nothing and returned the bags to the cashiers. Everyone was dead, except for them. "What a shame," Noodle said, looking at a man who had come to the bank just to deposit some cash. 2D was silent, and walked out, leaving Noodle behind. They never saw 2D again.


End file.
